


sponsored by android

by anniebibananie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill is an android user, M/M, Modern Era, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-04-21 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/pseuds/anniebibananie
Summary: MIKE:I know this might sound actually crazy, but I swear I’m not being held at gun point when I say this next thingBEN:I am. Scared.STANLet’s hear itMIKE:Why am I actually considering switching to an Android because of this cute employee?BEN:MIKE NO
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 27
Kudos: 101





	sponsored by android

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid drabble based on personal tragedy in my own life.

**MIKE**: I know this might sound actually crazy, but I swear I’m not being held at gun point when I say this next thing

**BEN**: I am. Scared. 

**STAN**: Let’s hear it 

**MIKE**: Why am I actually considering switching to an Android because of this cute employee?

**BEN**: MIKE NO

**STAN**: If I have to be in a group message with green messages because of you Hanlon I swear to GOD

**MIKE**: Please consider. He is very cute, and I want love. 

**STAN**: Gross. 

**BEN**: well if it’s for LOVE I mean…

**STAN**: Ben NO! Green! Messages!

**BEN**: I hear the word love and I become useless, you know this about me. 

**MIKE**: And I love it. Speaking of love cute phone tech is bringing me an Android to test so…

**STAN**: step away from the darkness i beg of you

**Mike Hanlon** @MikeLikesBikes

I barely know anything about phones, but I am willing to learn. 

**Ben Hanscom** @BennyandtheJets

@MikeLikesBikes They say learning new things with the ones you love is a great bonding experience.

**Mike Hanlon** @MikeLikesBikes

@BennyandtheJets I trust science then. 

  
  


**MIKE**: guys this appears to be quite affordable honestly. I would be stupid not to switch to an android. 

**STAN**: No boy is this cute Mike. 

**BEN**: Maybe you could get an android and then just ALSO get an iphone and you can live a double life?

**MIKE**: What a good idea ben

**STAN**: This is quite honestly the stupidest thing I have ever heard please stop. 

**MIKE**: I would but he is… so cute

**BEN**: I can’t wait to be at the wedding. I’m thinking Fall. 

**MIKE**: Ben you really understand me and… cute cellphone technician

**MIKE**: fuck what was his name. I need him to return from the back room so I can glean this information and also see his face again. 

**STAN**: I bet it’s Wilfred. You’d do something dumb like become attracted to someone named Wilfred

**STAN**: Or like…. Chad. Fuck, ew. 

**MIKE**: I’m not usually the dramatic one out of all of us but WOW

**BEN**: Stan :( They’re my Favorite Gays. :(

**MIKE**: :)

**MIKE**: His name is Bill. 

**STAN**: Wilfred William what is the Difference

**MIKE**: He said Androids have a lot more customization guys

**BEN**: I have never once seen you do more on your phone than read the New York Times and text us. 

**STAN**: ^^^ what customization could you possibly need

**MIKE**: I also listen to audiobooks >:(

**STAN**: I repeat. What customization could you possibly need

**MIKE**: Bill could sHOW me customization, though. Maybe our hands will accidentally touch or something. 

**STAN**: I think you should just ask him on a date. And get an IPhone

**STAN**: Wait. Does this boy actually have an android. I forbid you to date someone with an android. I can not meet this man, shake his hand, and truly wish him well knowing he has an android in his back pocket. I just want better for you than that Mike

**MIKE**: You’re not seeing all the sides of this. 

**STAN**: ??? Which are ???

**MIKE**: I’m gay. And in the mood for romance. 

  
  


**Mike Hanlon** @MikeLikesBikes

I am a reasonable man. I am USUALLY a reasonable man. 

**Stan Uris** @StanleyUris

@MikeLikesBikes I beg of you, Mike. 

**Ben Hanscom** @BennyandtheJets

@MikeLIkesBikes This message is sponsored by Android. 

**MIKE**: Guys I think this has gone too far I don’t know how to tell him I don’t want this shitty phone

**STAN**: Oh my god I knew you couldn’t have actually gotten convinced. 

**MIKE**: He is… very charming. My phone keeps glitching and we have to just wait for it to turn back on but he keeps telling me all about his life and friends and asking ME about my life and friends and oh my god I might just get the android

**BEN**: If Bill is the real deal then… he’ll love you no matter what phone you have Michael. 

**MIKE**: You’re so right

Mike watched Bill rifling through a pile of papers, trying to find the current information on pricing, and Mike… well, Mike needed to put a stop to this. 

“Bill,” Mike began, waiting for his head to pop up before continuing. “I think I’m going to go with the IPhone.” 

His brow furrowed. “Man, are you sure? We were talking about the Android for so long.” 

Mike scratched at his hairline, putting on a soft smile as he watched him. The fact that he looked so cute even in his navy polo sort of defied everything Mike knew about fashion (which was admittedly not a lot), but Bill’s smile was sort of magnetic. Dumb boys. 

“Turns out I got confused. I wasn’t that interested in the Android, just interested in you.” 

Bill hummed. “Well, it’s okay. The IPhone is good too, and—” He paused. The words catching up to him. “ _ Oh. _ You’re…  _ oh. _ ”

Mike nodded, feeling on display as Bill’s eyes widened and stayed on him. Bill ruffled at his neck, rubbing a spot there before standing back up to full height. 

“Let me finish upgrading you, okay? I can add in a screen protector for cheap, too, because no offense but the state of your screen is actually pretty horrible so we can’t let that happen again, and then— well, then actually I have to work for three more hours, but  _ then _ —”

“Would you want to go on a date with me?” Mike asked. 

Bill smiled. “Beat me to the punch. Yeah, I’d like that.” 

**MIKE**: I have a date

**BEN**: ….and?

**MIKE**: an android

**STAN**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**MIKE**: Just kidding. Just the date. I could never give up on my device compatibility

**BEN**: Not even for the customization?

**MIKE**: It was for the cute boy the whole time. We knew this

**BEN**: Love prevails

**STAN**: and we keep the cohesive group chat. Yay!

**MIKE**:  💖💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr because [insert a good reason here]: [anniebibananie](http://anniebibananie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
